


Fiver

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Silly Photobooth Pictures, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Usagi is such a hopeless case. Her slacker ways lead to trouble. Even so, Usagi is Rei’s good, best, friend. She wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything.
Relationships: Hino Rei & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Fiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



Rei sighed as she trailed behind Usagi in the mall. Sometimes she wondered what in the world was going through her princess’ head. She  _ claimed _ to be trying to set new fashion, but Rei knew better. Usagi was just doing what she wanted without actually considering the ‘why’ or ‘how’ of it. She would be doomed to mismatched clothing if it weren’t for Rei and Minako’s watchful eye.

Today, Rei had decided to go shopping with the meatball head. All the others were studying for a test that Rei, not attending their school, didn’t need to partake in. Usagi, per her norm, simply didn’t care.

Rei shook her head. Usagi’s carefree attitude, while frustrating, was also a secret delight. It was part of why she loved her friend so much. Even at their worst, Usagi’s spirit kept them going through thick and thin. And the thinnest. Even Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 weren’t enough to bring her down.

“Oh! Rei! Look!” Usagi was bouncing up and down a couple of meters in front of Rei. Once she had gotten close enough, the blonde wrapped her up in a side hug and pointed. “A photobooth!”

“Yeah…?”

“Let’s get our pictures taken!” Usagi gushed, “It’s what best friends do!”

“Hm. I don’t know. I’m not sure a meatball head like you qualifies as my ‘best friend’,” Rei said in a false pondering tone.

“Whaaaat?!” The blonde gave her the evil eye.

“Hm. Maybe Ami is my best friend,” Rei teased before chuckling. Then she caught Usagi’s head and gave her a noogie. “Of course you’re my best friend!”

“Owwwww~” Usagi wrestled herself free and rubbed her head. “You’re so mean!”

“If you think  _ that’s _ mean, wait until I take those pictures without you,” Rei said, dancing for the photobooth.

Usagi made like it was a race and barreled past Rei. By the time Rei got there, Usagi had already gotten it all set up.

“Ready?” Usagi asked, pushing the button for the pictures before Rei was even in the booth.

“Wait!” Rei tripped getting in.

**Flash!**

“Ah!” Usagi tumbled backwards as Rei fell on top of her.

**Flash!**

“I can’t believe you!” Rei grumbled as she sat up.

**Flash!**

“Sorry...I got excited!” Usagi said, getting up and scratching the back of her head.

**Flash!**

“Ugh! Was that all of them?” Rei was disappointed and grumpy at the fact that Usagi rushing made them lose all the pictures.

Usagi leaned into the camera. “I think there’s one-”

**Flash!**

“AGH!” Usagi dramatically jumped back and, somehow, out of the photobooth.

“Usagi…” Rei sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

She got out of the photobooth and went over to the deposit box. Usagi recovered and fake-limped over to it just in time for two strips to be dropped into it. Rei pulled out the strips and sighed.

Useless. All of them useless. They told a story of incompetence and chiding. A true monument to their friendship.

“Rei.” The earnest tone caught Rei’s attention. She turned to Usagi who was looking at her in that compassionate way that took Rei’s breath away. “This means a lot to me. Thank you.”

Suddenly Rei felt like a lesser, to think that these pictures weren’t good enough. It  _ was _ a monument to their friendship, as silly and strange as it turned out. It should be cherished as such.

“We could always do it again,” Rei noted. “Get some better pictures out of it.”

Usagi looked chagrined as she noted, “I, uh, used all my money already. Could I bum a fiver from you?”

Rei stared, then sighed and shook her head. “You’re such a goofball.”

“ _ Your _ goofball,” Usagi said cheerily.

Rei smiled. “My goofball.”


End file.
